


Rick and morty: Morty’s new crush

by Forever_dead6669



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_dead6669/pseuds/Forever_dead6669
Summary: Rick and morty stop off on a planet and meet a girl Morty’s age named Yuki, to who Morty becomes extremely attracted to.





	Rick and morty: Morty’s new crush

**Author's Note:**

> It may feel like you’ve missed something but this is the very start of the story, you’ll soon pick it up.

‘Who’s tomASS’ asks yuki to morty. ’I don’t know and don’t care’ replied morty who then said ‘Rick when are we leaving this horrible palce.’ ‘Leaving?!’ Yuki exclaiming clutching morty tightly around the chest ‘why would you leave?’ Her face showed nothing but a picture of pure sadness. ‘Actually Rick I might want to say a bit longer’ morty said to Rick with a smile ‘whatever you want, I’ll probably find- burp- something to do’ replied Rick feeling bored. ‘Yay!’ Squealed yuki excitedly. ‘I want to show you this place I found and the...’ morty allowed yuki to drag him along by his hand and smiled to himself, knowing that the thought of his stay made yuki extremely happy. ‘Where’s the place’ said morty puzzled, expecting something amazing. ‘You’ll see’ said yuki. A mysterious smile crept across her face. ‘Aw jeez’ whispered morty excitedly. ‘We’ve been walking for about 5 minutes now, even though Rick can contact me, this better not be much further- whatever it is’ Morty announced, smirking while saying the last three words to leave his mouth. ‘Alright alright be patient’ yuki rolled her eyes ‘you better start being nice otherwise we’ll go back’ as she spoke she pulled aside the wooden planks to reveal a secret hide away with video games and pizza still warm and pillows flung on the floor as carpet. ‘So you gonna be nice then?’ Yuki asked smugly. Morty looked around and smiled ‘aw jeez, don’t you worry, I’ll be nice’ Morty whispered into Yuki’s ear. ‘Shall we go sit down over on those pillows and I’ll let you show me what we should do?’ Morty said as he put his arm around Yuki and gently squeezed her side into his. Yuki grabs the hook on a draw and pulls it open ‘take your pick’ inside there are 13 Xbox controllers yuki grabs the one with sky blue, blue violet and purple hexagon. Morty laughs in surprise. ‘Ha...ha...ha...yeah s-sure’ said morty surprised and slightly disappointed, he shook off the feeling and picked a yellow and blue patterned controller just like his clothes. ‘So... what game are we playing, I’m fine with anything apart from piping balloons’ he chuckled after taking a small and inaudible sigh. Yuki eyes filled with confusion ‘what were you expecting’ morty laughed nervously ‘no really say it I’ll do anything you want as long as you stay’ Morty’s face lit up as he grabbed his arm with his hand nervously ‘well...’ he said slowly ‘firstly i just want to say... I think your a beautiful girl, on the inside and out’ he said with his head down in embarrassment. ‘And I sort of really wanted to be your boyfriend and kiss you and... I know it’s really stupid, I’m sorry it’s just not what I was expecting’ morty said still head facing the floor, now disappointed in himself. Yuki giggled mortys head snapped up ‘hey it’s not funny’ yuki laughed ‘yeah it is all this time I’ve been thinking that I can’t possibly be good enough and now you do this’ yuki screeched with laughter she grabbed her stomach and rolled on the floor after several minutes she sits up, the laughter fades. ‘If that’s really what you want’ she leaned closer, at first morty backed away then thrust himself towards her. Mortys lips were soft against yukis and her tongue caressed the back of his throat. the warmth radiated from their bodies and filled the room making it too hot to bear. ‘Was that what you were after’ yuki giggled again and turned the Xbox on, it came to life almost immediately. ‘Seriously though what do you wanna play?’ She asked playfully. Morty was still in the position he was a few seconds ago, still processing what had just happened. Whatever it was it felt really good. Suddenly reality snapped back to him and he heard the question Yuki just asked. ‘erm, erm... sorry yeah- aw jeez. Well i don’t really mind what i play as long as your here’ he said as he stared at her dazzling face with his head resting sideways on his fist. ‘It’s your place, your rules, we can play whatever you want to... I’m happy with anything’ ‘Ok Hm how about.. ooh how’d you feel about COD’ yuki flicked her thumbs and instantly the words call of duty flashed up on the screen. She giggled ‘let’s play’ ‘Nice, I like that one’ morty smiled, hundreds of thoughts spiralling through his head, but now he knew he needed to complete and probably win this game before even thinking about doing anything else. Morty used to be a pretty experienced player before he began his adventures with Rick and didn’t really have time for games like that anymore. It was worth it though, most of his adventures had been fun apart from a few horrible ones, but he knew this was definitely one of his best yet. And, he thought to himself... it could only get better.

Or... worse  
As he and yuki walked back the Rendezvous place where rick said to meet him yuki started smiling ‘I TOTALLY whooped your ass at that game’ ‘did not I’m just out of practice’ ‘out of practice of not your butt still got kicked’ they both chuckled as they approached rick and with him he carried an egg ‘hurry your ass up morty we gotta go give this egg back to the haver-jabs before the momma gets mad’ yuki took mortys hands ‘I guess this is goodbye then’ she said sorrowfully ‘but promise me you’ll visit again soon’ ‘Yeah... I guess it is, but I’ll try come back too you soon’ morty said, but then lowered his voice and said ‘Rick’s got a few spare portal guns lying around and he usually gets pretty drunk so hopefully I’ll see you then’  
‘Come on morty- burp- get your ass in that seat and lets get out of here already!’ Morty looked at Rick the quickly looked back at Yuki ‘aw jeez’ he said before giving her a quick but loving kiss. He then got in the spaceship and just as it was about to fly away, the two waved at each other and smiled. the ship then left the atmosphere, heading back to wherever Rick needed to be and wherever his portal gun was to go back to their dimension.

Rick noticed mortys smile on his face and said ‘why you so- burp- happy about that place, I thought you hated it?’ Morty smiled even more and replied ‘I guess it just grew on me’  
‘Ha. Well to bad were never going there again. There’s way much more of the universe- burp- to explore’ Rick sarcastically replied. Morty knew that didn’t matter and he knew that he was going back there. To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two which I’m hoping will be better than this. If you were thinking that to story structure was a bit unclear it’s because this was literally a text message conversation, where we made up a story based on the names we would change our names too. So it’s pretty flirty I guess


End file.
